FIRE EMBLEM : AÏSCHEN ET DARD
by Hoizone
Summary: Remix Fire Emblem Awakening. Aïschen et Dard sont les enfants de Valldar et, par conséquent, les héritiers du trône de Plégia. Néanmoins, les sentiments et les idéaux de Dard le pousse à haïr sa famille et à s'enfuir alors que sa sœur fait tout son possible pour éviter les catastrophes à venir et pour sauver, à la fois ses idéaux, ceux qu'elle aime et son peuple. Réussira-t-elle?


**Chapitre 1**

Par de nombreuses attaques répétés dans le royaume d'Ylisse, le roi de Plégia espère déclencher une guerre qui lui permettrait à la fois de se venger et de satisfaire ses ambitions. Dans le plus grand des secrets, il compte à la fois neutraliser la menace Ylissienne qui pourrait contrecarrer ses plans et réveiller Grima, le dragon noir déchu. Néanmoins, il ne se doute pas du chemin que prennent ses deux enfants et ne réalisent pas encore qu'ils pourraient faire obstacle à ses désirs.

Aïschen regarda pensivement son frère partir au loin. Elle sentait qu'il ne reviendrais pas. La jeune fille ferma ses yeux vairons et soupira. Elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule désormais. Elle ignorait si elle an avait la force, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur son courage et sur son peuple pour lutter contre l'oppression, dans le plus grand secret. Car Aïschen était la princesse de Plégia, elle ne pouvait laissait voir au grand jour son opposition face aux idées de son père, sous peine de mourir sous d'atroces souffrances. Ainsi, le jour, elle se comportait de façon à ce que son père ne se doute de rien et de sorte à ce qu'il est entièrement confiance en elle, tandis que, la nuit, elle devenait l'Ombre Rouge. Celle qui venait à à la rencontre du peuple pour le sauver des injustices royales et qui organisait la résistance. Son frère n'avait jamais cherché à se lier de quelques façons avec son peuple, contrairement à elle, et ignorait tout du double-jeu de sa sœur. Aussi, son ressentiment ne touchait pas uniquement le père, mais également la fille. Elle se sentait le devoir de le protéger et le considérait comme son peuple. Elle ne pouvait l'abandonner. La jeune fille n'entendit pas son père arrivé dans on dos. Il s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille. Celle-ci ne réagit pas, se contentant de garder son regard fixé sur l'horizon où avait disparu son frère.

« Tu me semble bien pensive, ma petite Aïschen. Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Je me disais que nous ne reverrons sans doute pas mon frère de sitôt. Pourquoi l'avoir envoyer à Ylisse, si vous savez très bien qu'il ne reviendra pas?

-Sa présence ici gêne et ralentit mes plans, même s'il n'en a pas connaissance. Ton frère est d'une nature bien plus faible que la tienne, il ne m'est d'aucunes utilités. Il a, depuis toujours, préféré les faibles aux forts. Puisqu'il préfère mourir parmi eux, j'ai choisi de le renvoyer moi-même de mon royaume, où ses idées portent préjudices aux miennes. Là-bas, il trouvera bien quelques semblables et se croira fort. J'aimerais lui prouver de quel côté se situe la véritable force et le faire regretter. Ainsi, peut-être, dans ma grande mansuétude, je lui pardonnerais son ignorance et l'inviterais à me rejoindre à nouveau.

-Vous êtes trop bon, père. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il mérite autant de considération de votre part. de plus, il est si entêté qu'il est fort probable qu'il n'entende pas raison.

-Hahahaha! Voilà bien ma fille! Froide, calculatrice et cruelle, comme je l'adore! Eh bien soit! Je m'occuperais de son cas plus tard. S'il ne me commet pas trop d'infidélité et s'il ne se montre pas trop entêté, je consentirais à lui pardonner, sinon… Il mourra. »

Sur ces derniers mots, le roi pris congé de sa fille qui songea aussitôt que son frère était perdu s'il remettait un jour les pieds à Plégia, avant que leur père ne rende le dernier soupir. En effet, elle savait Daraen sous le charme de la reine d'Ylisse, Emmeryn, et elle était pratiquement cerrtaine que ces sentiments étaient partagés, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Son père n'accepterait jamais une telle union. Il renierais son fils et ferait sans doute en sorte que celui-ci soit torturé et mis à mort. Sentant que les problèmes à venir seraient particulièrement difficiles à résoudre, la jeune fille se sentit légèrement découragée. Jamais ses soins n'allaient être demandé aussi ardemment.

Ce soir-là, n'ayant pas prévue d'escapade nocturne, Aïschen se rendit à son lit de bonne heure. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu obtenir du temps de repos en raison du nombre d'interventions qu'elle avait du faire, ainsi que le nombre de jeunes personnes qu'elle avait du entraîner, pour qu'ils sachent se défendre. Maintenant que quelques uns de ses apprentis étaient plus expérimentés, elle pouvait leur confier des tâches et s'accorder ainsi un peu de repos. C'est donc avec un esprit à la fois soulagé mais anxieux qu'elle ferma les yeux et s'envola pour le royaume des rêves.

Aucun rêve ne vînt, aucun repos ne la soulagea cette nuit-là. En effet, Aïschen avait un secret. Un secret qu'elle n'avait dévoilé à personne, pas même aux membres de sa famille. Elle avait un don. Un don terrible qui avait commencé à s'éveiller alors qu'elle avit seulement 9 ans. Ce don lui permettait de voir de temps à autre l'avenir, dans les instants où elle s'y attendait sans doute le moins. La jeune fille avait bien tenté de le contrôler à plusieurs reprises mais n'y était jamais parvenue. Était-ce à cause de l'essence même de son don ou à cause de la jeunesse de son âge? Elle n'en savait rien. Toujours est il qu'elle continuait de subir ces visions du passé et du présent avec impuissance.

Les images se succédaient rapidement dans la tête d'Aïschen. L'un des canyons de Plégia dans le désert, non loin de la capitale. Une foule immense. La voix de son père. Deux silhouettes suspendus au-dessus du vide, au bord du haut du canyon. L'un obligeait sa victime à sauter dans le vide. L'autre était la reine Emmeryn en personne. Elle sauta.

Autre séquence d'images après la mort d'Emmeryn. Du feu. Le chaos. Le ciel noir. Des villages brûlés et des corps entassés, carbonisés. Un dragon plus noir que la nuit. Un dragon plus blanc que la neige. Leur combat. Leur autodestruction. La fin de leur monde.

Aïschen se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur. Son souffle accéléré témoignait de son état de panique extrême dans lequel elle s'était réveillé. La jeune fille se mordit fortement les joues intérieurs afin de se reprendre et de s'empêcher de crier et, par la même occasion, de réveiller tout le palais. Après un long moment durant lequel la princesse repris ses esprits et chassa la panique, elle se remémora plus ou moins calmement les événements qu'elle avait vécu séparément. Premier constat, elle était absolument sûre et certaine que ces visions venaient du futur. Deuxième constat, ces deux faits n'étaient pas liés. Si Emmeryn mourait, les dragons ne s'entretueraient pas forcément et si Emmeryn survivait, les deux dragons s'entretueraient peut-être malgré cela. Sentant poindre la migraine, Aïschen se frotta la tête entre ses mains, désireuse d'avoir en ce moment, un confident, tout en sachant très bien que jamais elle ne se confierait vis-à-vis de son don. L'esprit plus claire et déterminée que jamais, la jeune fille se leva, déterminée, et enfila sa cape rouge, cachée derrière un sort d'invisibilité de sa composition. Elle ignorait où elle allait commencer ses recherches, mais ce qui était certain pour elle, c'est qu'elle allait avoir beaucoup de travail. En effet, elle avait deux problèmes à régler. Et ceci, le plus rapidement possible.


End file.
